


Recording night

by SKZnoona



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Brotherhood, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKZnoona/pseuds/SKZnoona
Summary: I.N is not doing well during vocal recording. Chan snapped. How they would reconcile?





	Recording night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first every fanfic. So I hope you enjoy it. Constructive criticism is much appreciated! English is not my first language so I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes.

The recording isn’t going smooth. I.N has been stuck in the recording booth for 20 minutes already yet Chan hasn’t satisfied with the outcome. I.N has been experiencing sore throat all day but he doesn’t say anything to his members. He did take medicine but it did not seem to work.

 

“Can you put more power in the beginning part”

“Okay”

“Let’s try again”

 

I.N tries again.

 

“I’ll come inside” Chan says through the speaker. Immediately, I.N gets tense. He knows if Chan steps into the recording booth means he is doing really bad. I.N can see Chan’s dark expression when he enters the booth, disheveled hairs and visible eye bags.

 

“Okay, look here. You need to enunciate more clearly in this part, then you give more power here and the last part should go higher” Chan says while circling all the parts “Understood?”. The gaze Chan’s give sends shiver to I.N. can only nods. “Try it first”

 

I.N clears his throat then starts singing, by the time he finishes he can see Chan sighs.

“Did you even listen to the vocal guide I gave you?” I.N can only look down

“Please, you shouldn’t bring the whole team down, you are part of vocal line but you take the longest time to record” by this time tears start to pool and I.N can only slowly nods. He tries not to sobs and it hurts his throat. “If it’s too difficult for you, should I give some parts of yours to other members instead?”.

 

“No, I can do it” I.N replies softly, still looking down

“Then, we’ll try for the last time” Chan says while turning around.

 

Finally, Chan gives his approval. He is not fully satisfied but it’s just okay. “This will do for now, I’ll discuss more with Changbin and Han”

 

It’s 8pm, I.N decided to go to vocal practice room instead of dorm _. I’ll just practice for an hour or so_ , he thinks. Turns out an hour or so means 4 hours of vocal practice with only small toilet breaks in between. What started as a slight sore throat now become a flaring burning pain. I.N is about to start singing when his voice cracks on the first note followed by a sharp pain. By now, he knows something is wrong with his throat and he realizes he voice is gone. He is so scared, if he doesn’t get his voice back by tomorrow he will be doomed for the vocal recording. He is so scared to get back to dorm, to meet Chan. He fears Chan will get angry at him for losing his voice.

He starts to get panic, his breathing gets ragged and his legs get weak. He cries on the corner until he falls asleep.

 

—-

 

He doesn’t know how long has he fallen asleep, he can feel someone shaking him and calling his name. He opens his eye and sees Chan with a very worried expression. I.N immediately sits up ready to be yelled at.

“Why are you here?” Chan asks softly, this catches I.N off guard. He tries to answer but no sound comes out and burning pain starts again. He immediately massages his throat in reflex and Chan notices it.

“Did you lose your voice?”

I.N just nods and starts to sob. Chan hugs him.

“Is it painful?”

He nods again.

“Let’s get it checked out”

 

—-

 

Throughout the ride to the hospital, they keep holding hands. I.N takes out his phone and types with his other hand.

 

_I’m sorry ,_ he shows it to Chan. Chan just smiles “It’s okay”.

he types again, _I’m scared_. Chan takes both of I.N’s hands, “It’s gonna be fine”.

——

 

Turns out I.N vocal cord is inflamed because of infection then it is worsen by excessive singing. Good thing he gets it checked soon, or else it might be damaged which can take 12 weeks to heal.

 

In the dorm, Chan notices I.N has been looking sad since the way back from hospital.

“I.N” Chan calls when I.N is about to go into his room. “Get your blanket and pillow come back here” I.N looks confused “Just do it” Chan says.

 

A couple of minutes later, I.N comes back with his pajamas on and pillow and blanket. He lays down on the sofa bed. Not long after, Chan comes back.

“Make space for me, please” Chan says with his wide smile on, I.N rolls to his side. Then Chan gets under the shared blanket.

 

Chan holds I.N hand and they stay silent. Both are breathing slowly, looking at the ceiling. The atmosphere is very calming.

“I’m sorry” suddenly Chan says “I should’ve noticed it earlier” I.N shifts toward Chan, so does Chan. Now they are looking at each other, still holding hands. “I’m sorry for snapping at you” Chan continues. “I know you are trying very hard and I should appreciate that. I’m sorry my greediness makes you difficult”. I.N shakes his head, he then takes out his phone.

 

_You were only trying to produce the best song for the group. You were not at fault._

“Still tho, my members’ health should come first” Chan replies

_Doctor said it will take 2 weeks for my vocal cord to heal. Do you think we can make our comeback in time? Should I not participate on this comeback? I will not be able to do recording for 2 weeks, that will definitely change the whole timeline_. Chan reads and his expression turns sad.

“Just focus to heal. I’ll talk to PD-nim. One absolute thing no, we’re always 9. We debuted as 9, we will comeback as 9”

 

I.N sleeps soundly in Chan’s embrace. Chan is looking at him. I.N who was told having painful voice during the reality show, I.N who was not confident in his dancing skill, I.N who always gives his best, I.N who always put his big smile on no matter how difficult it is so that he will not make his hyungs worry.At that moment, Chan made a promise to always guide I.N, to bring out his confidence, to bring out the best of him.

———


End file.
